A New Arrival
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: When a young shadowhunter arrives at the institute, everything seems fine at first. But what is this shadowhunter hiding and could it be the difference between life and death?
1. Chapter 1

The perfumed air of the greenhouse was split by shards of sunlight that lit up the girl sitting on the ground in an angel-like aura. The sketchbook across her lap was open at a drawing of a flower. Clary brushed her pencil across the paper, filling in the flower petals. She sighed, the greenhouse was one of her favourite places to be. As much as she loved the institute, the greenhouse was one of the things that reminded her of her mundane life and it always held a special place in her heart.

Clary felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a voice whispered in her ear "You know that would look a lot better with a drawing of me by it." Or maybe the greenhouse meant so much to her because it was the place she had first kissed Jace. Jace, her charming, talented and yes, cocky boyfriend. Clary sighed "Not every drawing I do needs to have you in it, Jace!" she said smiling. "No" said Jace "But some of your better pieces feature yours truly." Clary smiled gently. She put her sketchbook to the side and turned to face Jace. He was as beautiful as ever. Golden hair framing his luminous eyes and dazzling smile. He smiled at her, his eyes shining. "What do you want?" said Clary lacing her fingers with Jace's. "Do I need a reason to see my beautiful girlfriend?" he said. Clary smiled. "Of course not" she said happily. As much as she found fighting demons exhilarating, it was always nice to spend time with Jace. "I thought if I could pull you away from your sketchbook, we could spend the afternoon together" said Jace. "That would be nice" said Clary. A few strands of gold hair fell across Jace's face. Clary leaned forward and brushed them away, before kissing Jace softly. He smiled under her lips. "I love you Clary" he whispered. "I love you too Jace" replied Clary. Jace kissed her softly and she cuddled into him.

"Ahem!" Jace and Clary both looked up to see Isabelle in front of them. "I hate to interrupt your romantic moment but Alec wants to talk to all of us." said Isabelle before turning and heading back to the institute. Jace sighed. "What does he want this time?" he said exasperatedly. Clary stood up and took Jace's hand. "Let's go find out." she said.

Alec, Isabelle and Simon were in the kitchen already by the time Clary and Jace arrived. "At last! You couldn't be a bit slower next time, could you?" said Isabelle sarcastically. " Leave it Izzy" said Simon. "What's going on Alec?" said Jace ignoring Isabelle. "Well, I'm sorry to spring this on you but we're going to have a visitor staying for a while. I got correspondence from the London Institute this morning saying they were sending a young shadowhunter over here to finish their training." Alec went to the door.

"Everyone this is Jenna!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clary surveyed the girl quickly. She looked about 13 or 14. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and bright eyes. She was wearing a black hoody and black leggings and a pair of converse and a backpack hung from her shoulder. She was looking at each of them with mild interest, her bright eyes sizing up each of them.

"I'm Alec Lightwood." said Alec quickly. "That's my sister Isabelle Lightwood and that's our adopted brother Jace Herondale. That's Jace's girlfriend, Clary Fray and the daylighter Simon Lewis." he said gesturing to each of them. "Hello" said Jenna "I'm Jenna Gray." She smiled at the group. "If you need a training partner Jenna, you can train with any of us." said Alec. "I trained this morning" said Jenna "But thanks for the offer. Could I see my room?" Alec looked pleasantly surprised that the girl was so confident. "Sure." he said quickly and led her out of the room.

"So, that's your new resident. What do you think?" said Simon. Clary looked towards Jace and Isabelle. Jace shrugged. "I'll need to sort out her wardrobe!" said Isabelle. Clary laughed. "Seriously Izzy?" she said. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I think we give her a chance. If we're nice, maybe she'll open up a bit!" said Clary. Simon laughed. "Always the optimist" he said grinning. Clary rolled her eyes and looked at Jace. Jace sighed."We'll give her a day or two to get used to life here." he said reluctantly.

That afternoon, Clary was in Isabelle's room when they heard a shout from along the corridor. They glanced worriedly at each other before sprinting along the corridor. They burst through the door of the room and saw Jenna standing on the bed arms folded and Jace looking astounded, his cheek bright red. "She hit me!" he said astonished. "She hit ME!". Alec ran in the door looking confused. "SHE hit ME!" said Jace again. "Ok Jace, we get it" said Isabelle rolling her eyes before turning to face Jenna. Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "He was being annoying, I figured if I hit him he might shut up." she said quickly. Isabelle laughed and Alec snorted. Clary felt a smile spread across her face. "Jace is almost always annoying Jenna, you can't hit him every time!" said Alec grinning. Jenna rolled her eyes. "Fine" she said reluctantly. Alec and Izzy left still smiling at Jenna's reaction to Jace. Clary grabbed Jace's arm and lead him out of the room. Maybe they would get that afternoon together after all.

After what happened with Jace, Jenna wasn't seen very much at all. She had occasionally come down at meal times and had been to the library a few times, but otherwise she had stayed within her room. Both Izzy and Alec had both asked her on multiple occasions if she needed a training partner but she had always declined them.

Clary was cuddled into Jace on one of the couches in the library and Isabelle and Simon were opposite them and Alec was slumped in an armchair. "What do we do?" said Isabelle "We're supposed to train her but we can't physically make her train!" Alec nodded. "We've tried our best, if she won't make the effort, we can't do anything." he said regretfully "I'll contact the Clave and ask if she can go back to London." Clary felt sorry for Jenna. She was only 14 years old and she had been dumped in a whole new environment and expected to carry on as normal. "Let me try talking to her first." said Clary "She's probably scared." Alec nodded. "Should one of us go with you?" he asked. "No, I'll be fine." said Clary. Jace looked concerned. "She won't hurt me Jace" she said quickly. "Yeah, I think the hitting is reserved for your annoyingness Jace" said Isabelle. Jace rolled his eyes. Clary looked around before leaving the library.

Clary stood outside the door of Jenna's room. Should she knock or just call? Would Jenna talk to her face to face? Should she just walk in? Before she had a chance to do anything a voice called from inside the room. "Are you coming in or are you standing in the doorway forever?" Clary took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Jenna was sat on the bed, a book open on her lap. "Hi" she said quietly. Clary perched on the edge of the bed and Jenna closed the book and put it to a side. "I know it's scary coming here when you don't know anyone but you can't avoid us forever. We're supposed to train you but you haven't come out of your room at all since you got here. Alec might need to tell the Clave and they'd send you back to London." said Clary. Jenna nodded. "I know" she said biting her lip. "I'm not avoiding you, it's just, I live a bit differently." Clary frowned. Jenna sighed. "I should have told you when I got here but I was scared" she said quietly. "What?" said Clary reassuringly.

Jenna bit her lip and pushed up the sleeves of her long sleeved top.

Clary gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"But you don't..." she said amazed. "Have runes?" said Jenna "Yeah, I said I lived a bit differently." Clary shook her head. "But you're a Shadowhunter!" she said "You get your first runes when your 12 and you're older than that!" Jenna smiled. "Yeah it's complicated."

"You see I don't know who my parents are." said Jenna. "I don't remember being a young child. My first memory is from when I was 5, when I woke up on a street corner. I wandered about trying to find a shelter and found what I thought was a big Cathedral, but it wasn't, it was the London Institute. I tried to open the gates and they swung open and I went inside. Obviously the Shadowhunters living there found me. They found out I was a shadowhunter but they had no idea who I was. I didn't know either. They let me stay while they tried to find out who I was. The Silent Brothers came and tried to sift through my mind but they couldn't. Then they found out, I have demon blood. I'm not a warlock, and I'm not like your brother either. I wasn't born with it in me but somehow it's there, I don't know why. And because shadowhunter runes are designed to kill demons I can't have runes. The Silent Brothers tried to remove the blood but they couldn't. They could give me runes to burn the demon out of me, but it would kill me anyway. So I agreed to use my shadowhunter blood and train. That's why I didn't train with you. I can't use any of the weapons. I'm sorry I should have told you when I came, it would have saved a lot of bother."

Clary sat for a moment trying to take in all the information. "I don't mean to be rude but, don't you find your life weird?" she said. Jenna laughed. "Clary" said Jenna smiling "You can create new runes. Your mother hid you from the shadow world. Your father is a psychopathic killer who injected you and your boyfriend with angel blood. Your brother was a maniac who had demon blood. Your stepdad is a werewolf. Your boyfriend was killed and brought back from the dead. Your best friend is a vampire who can walk in the sun. Your boyfriend's parabatai is dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Your boyfriend's adopted sister is dating your best friend. And you're asking me if my life is weird!" Clary smiled. "Okay I get your point. But I think you should tell the others, they should know." Jenna nodded. "I will."

Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Alec were sitting in the library listening intently to Jenna's story. She finished and looked up at them. "Well?" she asked quietly. Alec glanced at the others in the room. Jace met his eyes. Clary wondered if they knew what the other one was thinking. "We do what we're supposed to." said Jace quickly. Everyone looked at him. "Provide shelter for a shadowhunter." "But it's not as simple as that." said Alec shaking his head "We were instructed to train her." Clary bit her lip. This was a problem. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Then train me." she said. Alec frowned. "I can't use weapons. But I can still fight. There is such a thing as hand to hand combat, you know." Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "But you haven't trained since you got here. That's been over a week." she said. Jenna laughed. "No. I trained every night, once you guys were asleep." she said. "Well now we know, you can have a sparring partner." said Alec. Jace grinned. "We might be a bit too experienced, Alec." he said. Jenna folded her arms. "You want to bet!" she said. "What, you seriously think you could take on one of us?" said Jace raising his eyebrows. "Obviously!" said Jenna confidently. "We can't take you on." said Jace folding his arms. "Scared?" said Jenna smiling. "Jenna, Jace is very good. I wouldn't if I were you." said Isabelle kindly. Jenna rolled her eyes. "Fine." said Jace "Let's fight, just me and you, Jenna."

Jace and Jenna stood facing each other in the centre of the training room. Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Clary were watching from the side. Clary bit her lip. She hoped Jace didn't go to hard on Jenna, she was only young. Alec counted them down and Jace and Jenna raised their hands in defence. Jace swung for Jenna but she blocked him swiftly. He swung again and was blocked once more. He narrowed his eyes and turned on the pressure. He kicked but she blocked him. She ducked his punch and swung for him barely missing. They moved across the room a blur of kicks and punches. Jenna was more agile than Jace and was fast but eventually Jace's size proved to his advantage and he had her pinned on the mat. He released her and wiped the sweat from his brow. Clary looked around. Isabelle's eyes were wide and Alec looked impressed.

"You're pretty good, Jenna" said Jace as they walked across the room. "Pretty good. Jace, she's amazing!" said Alec. "It was quite a show!" said a voice from the door. Magnus stepped into the room, his appearance as dazzling as ever. "Who is this then?" he said walking up to Alec. "Jenna, this is Magnus Bane." said Alec. Jenna smiled and shook Magnus' hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Bane." said Jenna politely. "Please call me Magnus" said Magnus smiling.

"So, what do you want from Taki's?" said Isabelle as the group entered the kitchen. "Taki's?" said Jenna "Is everything you eat a takeaway?" Jace laughed. "Seeing as Izzy can't cook, basically." he said. Isabelle pulled a face at him. "Do you want me to cook?" said Jenna. She looked around at the group.

Half an hour later, Jenna was serving up Spaghetti Bolognaise. Each of them took a plate cautiously and began to eat. Clary melted as soon as it touched he tongue. It was delicious. Jenna was someone she wanted to stick around. A few days later, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Jenna were sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast when Alec came in. "What's up?" said Jace to his parabatai. "We've got a visitor." said Alec.

A young man walked in. He had raven-black hair and dark brown eyes and was well built. Clary heard a gasp from next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jem!" cried Jenna rushing across the room.

She hugged the man tightly and he grinned and hugged her back. "Hey" he said kissing the top of Jenna's head lightly. Jenna turned to the group. "This is Jem!" she said happily "He was the one who raised me, back in London." Alec shook Jem's hand. "Welcome to the New York Institute. I'm Alec Lightwood, that's my sister Isabelle. That's Simon Lewis, the daylighter. That's Clarissa Morgenstern, call her Clary. And that's Jace Herondale." Jem smiled gently. "Lightwood, it's been a long time since I heard that name. And Herondale, well that's a whole other story." Alec, Jace and Izzy all frowned. Jenna laughed. "So, his real name is Jem. But, until recently he was known as Brother Zachariah."

Jace, Alec, Izzy and Clary looked amazed. "You're a, you were a..." stuttered Izzy. "Silent brother" said Jem "Yep." "But..." began Alec. "I know it's impossible, but I was a specialist case." said Jem. "But, what was so interesting about Lightwood and Herondale?" asked Clary. Jem laughed. "Well, would you believe it if I told you, I was born in 1861." he said. Izzy gasped. "Well, back then I knew some people. Some people who are your ancestors. Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood." continued Jem. "Lightwood, like us." said Alec. Jem nodded. He continued "And my parabatai, Will Herondale." Jace looked up. "Your great-great-great grandfather." said Jem.

After the initial shock of an ex-silent brother who knew your ancestors turning up, Jem fitted in quite well. Everyone was interested to meet the person who raised and trained Jenna. Jenna seemed a lot happier and a lot more gentle around Jem, apart from when they were training. Clary could see where Jenna had learned it from.

"Why is she so important to you?" Clary asked Jem. Jem sighed. "I never had a child. Or a sister. She's as close as I'll ever get." said Jem. "She hasn't got a family. But she is a good person, she deserves one. I can't give her a family. But I can give her as close to one as possible." Clary looked thoughtfully at Jem. He looked tough on the outside, but inside this girl was something he cared about.

After a few days, Jem left the institute. Clary had to admit she was sad to see him go, he made Jenna so much happier and was helpful and kind as well.

Clary was curled into Jace on one of the couches in the library. Jace was stroking her hair lightly when Alec burst in. "Guys, we have major demon activity. A Giant Scorpious demon, maybe worse." he said quickly. Clary and Jace jumped off the couch and ran to the weapons room.

When they arrived, Alec, Izzy and Jenna were already kitting up. "She's coming?" said Jace gesturing to Jenna. Alec rolled his eyes. "You try stopping her!" he said exasperatedly. "Jenna, you can't use weapons. Are you sure you want to come?" said Izzy. "I'm coming, whether you like it or not!" said Jenna. Izzy rolled her eyes.

The alleys were dark, lit only by patches of yellow light. The group moved stealthily, the shadows concealing them. They heard a roar echoing through the streets. Jace nodded and crept up the alley towards where the sound had come from. He returned a moment later. "It's a Scorpious Demon. But, it's an ancient." whispered Jace. Clary bit her lip. Ancients were harder than normal demons, not like Great Demons but still harder.

The group crept up the alleys and split until they were circling the demon. Jace struck first lashing out with his seraph blade. Isabelle jumped out flicking her whip back and forth. They both ducked as the demon swung its stinger towards them. If they were stung, death was certain to follow. Jace swung again with his seraph blade and ichor spewed out from the demon. Clary and Alec sprung into action both slashing away with their seraph blades. Slowly, the demon was weakening. It swung its tail and Clary ducked avoiding the stinger. Isabelle flicked her whip and more black ichor spurted from the demon's body. Clary ducked the stinger again and kept on slashing away with her blade. Jace leapt onto the demon's back and plunged his blade into it. The demon shrieked and crashed to the jumped off and ran to Clary. "Are you ok?" said Jace quickly. Clary nodded and hugged him. "Clary, Jace!" cried Alec pointing past them.

Jenna was running towards them when the demon brought its stinger up. Her bright eyes bulged and she fell to the ground. The demon slithered over her. Jace and Alec sprinted towards the demon closely followed by Clary and Isabelle. Jace and Alec plunged their blades into the demon. It gave out one last cry and folded up. Clary looked around. "Where is she?" asked Clary. "What happened to Jenna?" Jace shook his head. "Clary, sometimes these demons, well they eat..." said Jace quietly. Clary felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. Jace pulled her into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry" into her ear.

That night, Clary lay awake in her bed. They had set a stone in the graveyard in memory of Jenna before they returned to the institute. It was something, but Jenna had deserved life. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jenna slumping to the ground. Or she saw the demon folding in on itself, returning to its home dimension. All the blood and Jenna's face. She held back the tears. Then it hit her.

She jumped out of bed and changed her clothes. She pulled on a coat and ran out of the room. She walked into the graveyard to where they had placed the stone.

"Hello" she said quietly. "Hello" replied a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna stepped out from the shadows.

"You're alive." said Clary. Jenna nodded. "I thought you were dead. But then I remembered, you have demon blood so when you die you return to a demon dimension. Was it painful?" asked Clary. Jenna nodded. "At first it was ok. I saw you and Jace and the others and then blackness. Then the pain came searing through my veins. I could feel the demon inside me fighting with the angel. But angel blood is always stronger. I woke up in that alley just after you had left. I followed you back. Thanks for the memorial by the way, it was touching. I thought I'd stay here tonight, have my first night of being dead. But you worked it out." said Jenna. "Is the demon still inside you or is it gone now?" asked Clary. "It's still there. But I can live with it." said Jenna. "Always a fighter" said Jem stepping out of the shadows. Clary smiled at him.

"How many people know that you're not dead?" asked Clary. "Apart from myself. You and Jem." said Jenna. "And me!" called a voice. Jace walked out of the mist. "What? How?" spluttered Clary. "I followed you." said Jace "I was expecting to have to dry your tears but I guess I've got something good instead. Hey Jenna, nice to see you! Now, the only thing left to talk about is where you want to stay, Jenna." said Jace.

"But I can't stay at the institute. I have a family, I mean a real one somewhere." said Jenna. "Jenna, the institute isn't a place for people who don't have a family. It's a place where people can find another one. The institute is always open to be a family to Shadowhunters and you'll always be welcome." said Jace kindly.

"But, Jem..." said Jenna quietly. Jem hugged Jenna quickly. "The institute is a good place. These people will care for you and look out for you. If you want to be a part of that family then you can, but remember I'll always be your family too." said Jem. Jenna looked from Jace and Clary to Jem. "Will you visit?" said Jenna turning to Jem. "Every week if you want me to." said Jem softly. "Promise?" said Jenna quietly. "Promise" said Jem hugging her. Jem put his hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"Look after her" he said to Jace "Or you'll have me to deal with." Jace nodded. "And train her well, I will visit and check how she's doing." continued Jem. "We will" said Clary. Jem smiled and hugged Jenna once more before letting her go and walking away into the shadows.

"I have no idea how we explain this to the others!" said Jace.


	6. Three Months Later

Light danced on Clary's eyelids as her eyes flickered open. A sweet smell filled the air around her. She nuzzled into Jace, who was lying next to her. "Do you smell food?" he said quietly his golden eyes opening. Clary nodded. "I think Jenna has made breakfast" she said. "It smells like pancakes."

A few minutes later, Clary and Jace walked into the kitchen. Jenna was standing at the griddle, dishing up the last few pancakes. She smiled as they took a seat. "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

After the initial shock of her reappearing from the dead, Jenna had settled in nicely. Although Jem still visited regularly, she was very friendly to all the occupants of the institute. She had been teaching Isabelle how to cook and had been practising interior design with Magnus. After finding out bow and arrows didn't hurt her, Alec had been teaching her archery and Simon had been ecstatic when he found out she like Doctor Who. Clary had even been giving her drawing lessons.

And because of how well Jenna was getting on, the clave had sent another young shadowhunter Mark to the institute. Mark was only a few months older than Jenna, so they got along incredibly well. They trained together and spent most of their time around each other.

But the person who she had really blossomed with was Jace. They still trained together, Jenna even managing to pin Jace down once. But Jace had also been teaching her to play piano and they could often be found practising together. Clary had noticed that Jenna brought something out in Jace, a caring side that normally only Clary could get through to.

That night, Clary was heading along to her room when she saw Jace standing in the door of the library. She padded across the hall and hugged him gently. "What's up?" she asked. He took her hand and lead her inside the door. She saw Jenna curled up asleep on an armchair. She smiled gently. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping, not the energetic bright girl she was normally. Jace threw a blanket over her. "What is it about her?" asked Clary "She makes you so human." Jace smiled. "I never knew my real parents. She never knew hers. But I came to the institute and was accepted into a family. She deserves that. If I can give her a family then I will." Clary hugged him. "You're doing a good thing." she said. Jace smiled and took her hand.


	7. Two Years Later

The perfumed air of the greenhouse was split by shards of sunlight that lit up the girl sitting on the ground in an angel-like aura. The sketchbook across her lap was open at a drawing of a flower. Her pencil flowed across the page, filling in the intricate petals. Many of her favourite memories had been in this greenhouse. As much as she loved the institute, the greenhouse held a special place in her heart.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "That's beautiful" a voice whispered in her ear. She smiled and leaned back. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Do I need an excuse to see my amazing girlfriend?" he replied. "No." she said happily. "I thought we could maybe spend the afternoon together, if you'd like that?" he said. "I'd like that" she replied.

She turned round to face him. He was as handsome as ever. He smiled gently and she smiled back. She laced her fingers into his. She leant forward kissed the boy gently. He smiled under her lips.

"I love you, Mark" she said.

"I love you too, Jenna."


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so please review!

Just to say, this story is set after City of Glass but as though City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls never happened.

Thanks!

~marshmallowpandaxox

PS I may continue/expand this story! (I really enjoyed writing it!)


	9. UPDATE: THE STORY CONTINUES

**UPDATE**

Jenna, Jace, Clary and co. are back!

Check them out in the sequel to this story, _Family_!

Please read and review! I can only improve my writing with your help, so please review guys!

~marshmallowpandaxox


End file.
